1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a navigation device and a route guiding method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, navigation devices detect the position of a vehicle, to display travel trace lines on an electronic map. An electronic map can show the position the vehicle, based on geographic information, or the like, which are recorded in a recording medium.
Additionally, if a user designates a departure point and a destination, a navigation device may search for a travel route from the departure point to the destination, and display the route on the electronic map. Accordingly, the user may easily confirm the route. Such a navigation device receives satellite signals from a Global Positioning System (GPS) and recognizes the current position and direction of movement of the vehicle, to track the travel route. Therefore, it is possible to reach the destination from the departure point through various travel routes, and there is a need to be able to provide a driver with the shortest and/or best travel route.
However, a conventional navigation device provides a travel simulation once before departure, when searching for the entire route from the departure point to the destination. Accordingly, if a user desires to know the route from a current position to the destination while traveling, partial routes may be provided multiple times. Therefore, the user may need to manipulate the navigation device multiple times to search for the route, from the current position to the destination, while traveling, which increases the risk of an accident occurring, and causes inconvenience to the user.